


By His Hands

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Death??? More like Major Characters Deaths lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ganda, Ghazul, and Hasbi in an unlikely situation.
Relationships: Ganda/Hasbi, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	By His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yo

Ganda Hamdan, who was on his knees, could only stare in horror at what was in front of him. 

Before him was a man bound on a chair. His hands were tied behind him and his legs to the chair. Several of his toes missing. His mouth gagged. His face was beaten and bruised, blood staining his slashed shirt. Yet he was still alive—barely. His slumped shoulder was slowly moving along with his heavy hushed breath. He seemed to be unconscious, as his head only hung weak and low. 

This scene wasn't new to Ganda. He had seen men beaten like this before. He had even beaten one to this state before. What made Ganda's blood run cold was the fact that he knew who this man before him was.

The man, who was so familiar to him. Who just earlier this morning, woke him up with a soft kiss on his temple. The man of his dreams, the love of his life. 

_Hasbi._

Why? Why him? Why was he here and why was he like this? He didn't understand. Hundreds of thousands of questions filled his mind. All bouncing one against the other, Ganda didn't know what to ask first.

"He's a rat," as if Ghazul had just read what was in Ganda's mind said with a stern voice. "A fucking rat, he's been working for two sides all this time." Ghazul grabbed Hasbi by the hair hard and yanked his head up, making him squall in pain. "And of course, rats _have_ to be _exterminated_ , don't they."

The younger man's muffled yelp was cut when his eyes met Ganda's. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharp.

"Oh?" Ghazul tilted his head, mocking. He pulled Hasbi's head higher. "Come on, show your _boyfriend_ here your face."

From this angle, Ganda could see how badly beaten Hasbi was. His swollen cheeks, his black eye, his broken nose, the dried blood on his chin and the corner of his mouth, small slits all over his face, all now obvious. He could even see the fear and pain in Hasbi's eyes.

"You look like you have something to say," Ghazul smirked. "What do you think, Ganda, would you like to hear what this rat has to say?" Now Ghazul's eyes were on him.

Of course, it was a rhetorical question. Without waiting for Ganda to answer, Ghazul forcefully removed the cloth gagging Hasbi's mouth. 

The younger man let out a sharp gasp, and with shaking choked voice, he said,

" _Mas_."

For the first time in his life, Ganda Hamdan was scared to death, and it wasn't even for his own life.

"Pathetic," Ghazul said in a smothering angry tone, he tried to keep his composure. "How pathetic, so the only thing that can make you talk is _him_?" his grip by Hasbi's hair tightened. The young man cried out raucously. "We beat the shit out of you, we pulled your teeth out, we cut your toes and fingers off, and you kept quiet, but _one_ look at him and now you finally can talk?"

"Stop."

Ganda gasped. He said it.

"Please stop."

" _Please_ ," his voice cracked up a little.

It wasn't like him to plead for something. He had never begged before. But the words escaped his mouth without realizing.

"I'm _begging_ you," the crack in his voice could be heard. God he must have sounded so pitiful, but what other choice did he have?

"The same goes to you too, I see," Ghazul sighed, smacking Hasbi's head away before he made his way to Ganda. " _S_ _tand_ ," he ordered him. "Seeing you like this is disgusting."

Ganda stood to his feet as Ghazul reached beneath his coat. "You know what to do," Ghazul's voice was freezing cold as he put a gun in Ganda's hands, the words sent shivers down his spine. 

"I—"

"You wanted _me_ to stop," Ghazul cut him, "So now _you_ have to do the rest."

Ghazul grabbed Ganda's hand and forced the gun in his weak grip. "You said it yourself," he hissed.

"Please," the voice was Hasbi's. Ganda looked at him. " _Mas_ ," his speech was slurred, "It hurts."

" _Please make this stop_."

The younger man was in such unbearable pain, even his voice sounded hoarse. How long had he been here? How many hours? What _else_ did they do to him? Trying to fathom what Hasbi had endured only made him sick to the stomach. Ganda wanted to throw up. 

Ganda bit the inside of his cheeks. Rage filled every inch of his body. He was furious. The grip on the gun tightened. A single thought passed by.

_What if he killed Ghazul instead?_

And then he could escape. Together with Hasbi. They could run away. Together. Just the two of them. To a new place where nobody knew them, they could start things anew, they could finally live together in pea—

"Don't do anything stupid," Ghazul, again, sounded like he had read Ganda's mind. "If you're thinking of shooting me instead, there are men outside. Even if you manage to kill me, you won't make it out that door alive."

True, when Ghazul brought him here, there were at least a dozen of fully armed men outside. All under Ghazul's command. 

"Besides, you heard him," he continued. His tone softened, but still as sharp. "Just put him out of his misery already, _Mas._ "

The ridiculing smile on Ghazul's face made his blood boil. Ganda had to use every nerve in his body to hold himself back from lunging at Ghazul right there and now. 

"Mas Ganda," Hasbi whispered. He lifted his head up, his eyes met Ganda's, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Please."

" _Please, Mas Ganda_ ," Ghazul mocked in a fake sad tone. "Hurry up, don't make me change my mind and do it myself."

Ganda inhaled deeply. The shaking in his hands have stopped. He's right. In a way, Ganda would be _helping_ Hasbi, putting him out of his misery.

"I'm sorry," he conceded. "I'm so _sorry_ , Hasbi."

_I'm sorry it has to end this way._

_I'm sorry I have to do this._

_I'm sorry for dragging you into this._

_I'm sorry for falling in love with you._

There were so many things Ganda wish he could've said, but his tongue was numb. So he simply stared at the younger man, helpless and bound, merely seconds away from his impending death. 

"I'm the one who should say sorry," Hasbi whimpered. "I lie to you."

"I loved you, Mas Ganda."

 _Past tense_. 

Much to his surprise, pulling the trigger and watching the head of the love of his life exploded into smithereens weren't that hard. 

"Good boy," the shift in Ghazul's tone made Ganda jerk in surprise. Behind him, Ghazul was smiling the kind of smile he had never seen before. A twisted but pleased smile. "I knew I could always count on you."

"You're very lucky, Ganda," Ghazul purred as he put his arms around Ganda's waist. "If I don't like you this much, I would've put you on the same thing as he did," he said, burying his head on the crook of Ganda's neck. "But I like you, and now, you're _mine._ "

"Betrayal is an unacceptable thing to do, death should be your punishment." The arms around his waist tightened. "But I know, you're not trying to betray me, you were only fooled by him, weren't you?" Ganda didn't answer. 

"You would never harm me, would you?" Ghazul planted a kiss on the back of Ganda's neck.

"You're right," Ganda murmured. "I would _never._ "

Without even having to look, Ganda aimed the muzzle to Ghazul's forehead and shoot. 

Ganda Hamdan, who was on his knees, could only stare at what was in front of him.

Before him were two dead bodies. Both died by his own hands. One was his lover and the other was his superior.

In his hands was a gun. Only God knew if there was still any bullet left in it. He had lost count how many times did he pull the trigger on Ghazul's now cold body. 

Putting the muzzle under his chin, Ganda Hamdan took a deep breath in. 

He pulled the trigger, and there was a loud bang followed by his brain sputtered across the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
